narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Annaisha Uchimoto
Annaisha Uchimoto '(団本案内者, ''Uchimoto Annaisha), also known under the nickname of 'Mother of the poor '(貧しい人々の母, Mazushī Hitobito no Haha), was a member of the Uchimoto Clan who lived before the Warring States Period. She was Nori Uchimoto’ s main adviser and convinced him to make peace with the members of the Kamishiro Clan. After Ōkamigakure’s establishment she married the shinobi and devoted her life doing charitable deeds. Background Annaisha’ s origins are somehow uncertain. Some scholars think that she descended from the Uzumaki Clan through her father. This statement was made after the scholars tried to learn the origin of her unusual hair color, which she inherited from her father, who had almost the same color, but just a little darker. Nevertheless, this remains only a statement, because there are not enough evidences. Even so, Annaisha was born as a member of the Uchimoto Clan, into a family with three children, she being the second. During her childhood, her parents and siblings died from plague and remaining the only survivor, she was adopted by another Uchimoto Clan member. Raised by her new parent, she learnt from him ink-painting and calligraphy. In her teens, she met her future husband and after she discovered his refined skills, she fell in love with him. They eventually married and started a family. Gradually, after being took as an adviser and after Nori became the leader of the clan, Annaisha convinced Nori to make peace with the remaining members of the Kamishiro Clan. After the founding of the village, the woman mothered three sons: Susumu, Sadao, Buretsu and one daughter: Kayo. From her teens to her death, Annaisha gave her husband wise counseling and ordered the construction of an academy, a hospital and homes for poor, funded by her own money. She also invested money in the hospital’s health system, to find cures to serious diseases. Due to her charitable deeds, she received the nickname of '''“Mother of the poor” (貧しい人々の母,'' Mazushī hitobito no haha''). She died in her early sixties due to a severe pneumonia and was buried at Ōkamigakure’s Cemetery. Personality Scholars describe her as a very intelligent, pious and cheerful person, a caring mother, a woman of exceptional manners and a great patron of poor. She is particularly well-known for her great ink painting skills.Developing a charitable personality, she always helped the poor and offered them access to a proper education, to health care and she even had built them houses. Her contemporaries described Annaisha that she was a cheerful and lively girl in her childhood, but after her parents and siblings' deaths, she became a reclusive and serious person. When she was raised by her new parent, it is said that she was excited and happy to learn the new things he taught her. In her teens, thanks to her intelligence and composure, she captivated many members of her clan, including her future husband. Being also a lover of jewelry and especially poetry, she fall easily in love with Nori. Due to her very calm and composed personality she managed to convince her lover to make peace with the Kamishiro Clan. During her marriage, she was a self-made woman who excelled in her role as the supportive and assertive wife of the village head. As a mother, she loved her children, she was deeply involved in their education, teaching them - together with her husband - calligraphy. As well, she offered them everything she did not have in her childhood, thus she spoiled them. Appearance Annaisha had long, soft red hair, light brown skin and large green eyes. She wore an elaborate, colorful high-collared kimono. She wore her hair very high and bulging in laterals, a part of her fringe was kept out of his eyes tied with two gold hair sticks and other two medium bangs framed her face. The woman also had the symbol of her clan on her forehead painted with purple and long red nails. Due to her hair color, she was also known as Pinkish-haired woman (ピンク色の髪の女性, Pinkuiro no Kami no Josei). Legacy Annaisha made great contribution in the way of developing and protecting Ōkamigakure’s citizens after marrying the village head. She was the first woman of her clan who was actively engaged in politics and succeeded in strengthening the village. After her death, she later became a source of pride and an archetype for the next generations. Trivia *Her name “''Annaisha''” (案内者) means “''helpful guide to others''” and her surname “''Uchimoto''” (団本) means “''inside the origin''”. Her name may have a concordance with her generous and fair personality and also with the fact that she was village head’ s main adviser. *Annaisha's hobbies were ink-painting and calligraphy. *Her favorite foods were mochi and ikura. *Her favourite phrase was: “''Learning is an ornament in prosperity, a refuge in adversity, and a provision in old age''” (学習が繁栄で飾り、逆境で避難し、古い時代に提供することである, Gakushū ga han'ei de kazari, gyakkyō de hinan shi, furui jidai ni teikyō suru kotodearu). Reference *Annaisha Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Miroslava Banshí. *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Original Character Category:Ōkamigakure